


Baby Boy, I Can Misbehave

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cake, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Toys, camboy, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: In the back of his mind Luke knows he probably shouldn't be doing this, let alone for the fifth time this month. But more towards the front of his mind he just really doesn't care at all, even though he can hear his best friend's voice in his ear telling him that it's "unbecoming for the prince of Australia to play with himself on a high-quality webcam". Luke had sort of just smirked and shrugged at the time because if anything, being told he "shouldn't" is the exact reason that he should in his twisted brain.Or: Luke is the sluttiest prince in all the land.





	Baby Boy, I Can Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> (title is from Everyday by Ariana Grande ft. Future)

In the back of his mind Luke knows he probably shouldn't be doing this, let alone for the fifth time this month. But more towards the front of his mind he just really doesn't care at all, even though he can hear his best friend's voice in his ear telling him that it's "unbecoming for the prince of Australia to play with himself on a high-quality webcam". Luke had sort of just smirked and shrugged at the time because if anything, being told he "shouldn't" is the exact reason that he should in his twisted brain. He'd explained to Michael that it's just a way to feel good, a method of relaxation after long and seemingly endless days of princely duties and meeting with people in fancy clothes that itch and make him feel like he can’t move. That, at least, Michael couldn't argue with. 

 

Luke finishes his set-up, the dim faerie lights giving off the perfect warm glow to the room around him and bouncing off the stark white walls and the black bedspread. His white faux fur throw blanket is strategically laid out along the foot of the bed for him to sit on, the expensive webcam connected to his laptop pointing at the best angle towards the bed. He pulls the long silver chain up over his head and grips the key hooked onto it, unlocking the chest in his walk-in closet and mulling over the contents. He picks up a thick silver plug with a pretty pink gem on the end of it and cradles it in his hand as he rummages around for the lube he knows is buried somewhere beneath the heap of gently used toys. He finds it eventually, catching sight of a very realistic looking dildo with a suction cup on the end of it, wistfully remembering last week when he'd stuck it against the wall live filmed himself on his knees fucking it. It looks tempting now but he's a bit too tired for that much exertion tonight so he brushes it aside and decides the plug will do, he just wants to get off and let people watch it. 

 

He's careful to lock the door to his bedroom before he sits down on the plush throw, grateful that his room is in the west wing of the house where all the empty guest rooms are because his parents and brothers had taken up all the rooms in the east wing. He could scream his head off, realistically, and his oldest brother would probably just barely hear it. He quickly undresses himself down to his pressed designer boxers, reaching for the delicate handcrafted crown he'd been given at his coming-of-age party on his sixteenth birthday. He places it over his unruly curls and grabs the control to turn the camera on, his body immediately popping up on the screen and the little white eye in the corner informs his that he's live on the camming site he'd stumbled on late last month. Viewers begin streaming in even as Luke just sits there quietly, smiling as his egotistical side takes the reigns and he stares at all the chats rolling through the screen with filthy words and compliments that go straight to his groin. 

 

"Hi everyone." Luke breathes, keeping his voice at a low rasp and gingerly rubbing the heel of his hand over his hardening dick. 

 

The comments stream by a little faster when he speaks and he can picture how it would look if it were people, tripping over each other to be the first to greet him. He could stall them, he thinks, tease them a little bit by trying to make small conversation before he does anything or takes the remainder of his clothes off. Ultimately, he decides against it because even now with the softest of touches from his hand his body is on fire, screaming at him for more already. He bites his rosy pink bottom lip and lifts his hips up, tugging at the boxers until they slide down his legs and hit the cold expensive wood floors. Luke quickly forgets all about the audience of anonymous watchers as he drizzles lube over his fingers and leans back on one elbow to support himself. He bends one leg at the knee and presses it as close to his chest as he can get it, hooking his arm around his thigh and angling his hand towards his rim, his crown tilting down a little over his forehead. 

 

He glances up at the screen to make sure the camera is catching him right, watching his middle finger rub slow circles around his rim, gasping at the slightly cold sensation of the lube on his warm skin. Luke looks back down, the head of his dick glistening against his lower stomach as he gently tucks his finger as far inside himself as he can with the somewhat awkward position he's in. His mouth drops open and his eyes squeeze shut as he fucks himself carefully, working to open his body up to be able to take the plug. 

 

"Oh shit...." He breathes, feeling the smallest beads of sweat gather across his hairline as he lets his head fall back and his finger moves faster. "Feels so good." 

 

Luke chews on his lip as he slips a second finger in beside the first, whimpering quietly at the stretch and giving himself a minute to get used to it before fucking himself quickly again. He can't quite keep the small sounds from spilling between his lips, heavy breaths puffing out with them as his third finger slides inside without resistance, his patience losing to the desire. He can feel the pleasure in his toes when he manages to just barely brush against his sweet spot, moaning louder than before but still not loud enough to be heard by anyone who isn't watching him on screen. Luke uses his core strength to keep himself up as he reaches his free arm out to the side to grab for the plug sitting on his bed, sliding it delicately between his wet red lips and sucking lightly on it. 

 

Luke hums softly around the toy, letting the weight of it rest on his tongue as the slick sound of his fingers fills his ears and probably the webcam microphone too. He can feel the crown dropping and tilting lower on his head, almost in his eyes but he doesn't move to fix it, choosing instead to let the plug sit in his mouth while he reaches for the lube again, pushing his fingers in as deep as he can get them and spreading them open to stretch himself out as much as he can. He's used this toy before and he knows how wide it is and his ass clenches around his fingers at the thought of having it inside him, groaning in anticipation. 

 

Luke pops the toy of out his mouth once he's got the cap of the lube open, biting his swollen lips again as he pulls his hand away from his rim and lets his muscles visibly squeeze around nothing. "God....need it in." He mutters, almost to himself but it's just loud enough for the camera to pick it up as he dumps some lube onto the thick end of the toy. 

 

He rubs it around evenly, trying his best to warm it up so it isn't such a shock going in. Luke rolls onto his side, still propped up on his elbow while his other hand holds the plug firmly, closing his legs and swinging them around so he's almost bent in half at the waist, his plump ass in full view of the camera and not for the first time he's grateful that his parents demanded he start seeing a trainer to stay in shape. Despite being prepared it still makes Luke inhale sharply when the tip of the toy is pressed against his hole, his body immediately relaxing to allow the intrusion. His mouth hangs open when he pushes on the plug slowly, his muscles opening just enough for the smallest part of it to go inside. He moves his top leg up towards his chest again and tries his best to keep his face in view when he reaches his free hand down to grab at his neglected dick, tugging on it quickly and teasing himself to get his body to relax even more as he pushes to get the rest of the toy in. 

 

"Fuck!" He yelps, the wide middle of the plug sliding in without warning and he knows he wasn't loud enough to alarm anyone but he still chomps down on his bottom lip to quiet himself down. 

 

Luke rubs his thumb around the leaking slit of his dick, whining at the pleasure that makes his thighs shakes lightly and his greedy as suck the rest of the toy all the way in. He gasps when the pink gem settles against the skin of his ass, using all of his willpower to take his other hand off his own dick so he doesn't come too quickly. He breathes heavily, trying to settle himself down as his body adjusts to the toy and the loss of sensation. Luke grips the faux fur and chews on his lips as he wiggles his lower half around just to feel the movement of the plug, squeaking with pleasure when he hits the perfect spot. He reaches back and pushes on the gem in quick motions, fucking the plug against his prostate and losing himself in a cacophony of moans and whimpers. He's so in the moment that he barely even registers the small beeping sound coming from his laptop, the screen flashing with a pop-up box and for a split-second Luke is terrified that it's some kind of virus or something even worse but when he stops to look he realizes it's some kind of request waiting for acceptance or denial. 

 

"What?" He mumbles, sitting up and whining when the plug drives in deeper, reading the message in the box out loud. "It says someone requested a private live stream from me." He's puzzled because this has never happened before, no one's ever clicked the option to make the session private between just them and Luke, usually because that means they have to pay. 

 

Luke stares at the screen a little longer, rolling his hips just enough that the pleasure never stops as he debates whether or not to accept the request. He doesn't need the money, obviously, but his interest is piqued by who could possibly be on the requesting end of the screen. In the end his curiosity wins and he blows the camera a kiss before he clicks "accept". The private stream loads in no time and Luke is belatedly afraid that it's some creepy old guy on the other side but when the requester's face pops up he's pleased with their appearance and the fact that they look to be his age. It's a boy, probably 21 like Luke, with dark hair that curls slightly at the sides and big pouty lips that look like they've been bitten recently and there's the hint of a tattoo on the brown skin near his collarbone. 

 

"Hi." Luke says, not quite sure what the etiquette is for these things but deciding a simply greeting isn't a bad way to start. 

 

"Hello, your highness." The boy says and his accent is distinctly Australian. "Wasn't expecting to see you on my computer screen on a site like this, but I'm glad I did."

 

Luke blushes a brilliant crimson, feeling a bit like he should cover himself up or something because this boy is someone who lives here in the country his parents control, someone who might be under Luke's power someday. It feels awkward but Luke never stops the small hip motions against the bed, never stops making himself feel good.   
"I'm Calum." The boy says, smiling coyly and it's clear that he can see what Luke is doing even though the movement is just barely there.

 

"Hi, Calum." Luke breathes, blinking his pretty eyes shyly at the camera. 

 

Calum smiles more sincerely now, pleased to be greeted properly but the expression falls a little. "Fix that crown of yours, pretty boy, let me see that face." 

 

Luke's blush deepens and he reaches up to push the finely crafted gold back onto his head the way it should be placed, smiling hopefully at Calum and he's not quite sure why he feels so eager to please this stranger. He's never been the type really, not much of a people-pleaser when it comes down to it, but something about the way Calum is looking at him is pulling that side of him out to the forefront, like a gentle expectancy. 

 

"Can you spread those long legs for me, baby?" Calum wonders, not telling Luke specifically to do it but asking him to in a tone that makes Luke immediately nod and do as he's asked. 

 

His legs spread apart and he's on display for Calum, his soft and smooth skin still a little sun-kissed from the family's trip to Greece. He wants to reach down and touch himself, his hands twitching with the thought but he finds that he wants to wait, oddly enough, for Calum to tell him to do it. The thought of that, being bossed around, makes his heart race and his dick gives a jump of pleasure as he watches Calum stare at his body, the dark-haired boy's right arm making small movements that are just out of the camera's view and Luke realizes with a jolt that Calum's getting off to him, his body. 

 

"Calum...." Luke gasps, very intently focusing his gaze on Calum's arm. 

 

Although Luke didn't say it, the desire in his voice makes it obvious and Calum smirks wickedly, reaching forward and tilting his own camera down just enough for Luke to be able to see all of him. Luke's mouth waters at the sight of Calum's body, the rippling muscles under beautifully brown skin and the plethora of tattoos along his arms and most prominently his dick. It looks like what Luke would describe as the perfect size, not too long or short and wonderfully thick, the head of it pink and shiny and the blonde prince immediately wants to know what it tastes like, what it feels like on his tongue, how heavy it is. 

 

"Why don't you go get something better to fuck yourself with, baby boy, instead of that pitiful little plug?" Calum suggests, his grin crooked as Luke scrambles to get himself up and over to the closet again, reaching into the chest to grab his favorite dildo, one that looks suspiciously like Calum's actual dick now that Luke has seen both—he supposes he just has a type. 

 

Luke sits back down gingerly, careful not to plop down with the toy still inside him. He leans back onto his side and bends his leg up towards his chest again, letting Calum see as he reaches back and pulls on the pink gem until the plug slides out of him with a loud wet sound. Luke whines quietly at the emptiness, grabbing the nearly empty bottle of lube from beside him. Calum makes a sound of pleasure and Luke can't help but he distracted by the boy's beauty as he watches Luke spread the sticky substance over the dildo. Luke is about to push the toy against his loosened rim when Calum's voice stops him. 

 

"Get up on your knees, gorgeous, so I can see all of you." 

 

Luke holds back a whimper as he shifts around, propping up on his knees and laying sideways across the foot of the bed, scooting backwards until all of him is visible in the camera. He lays his cheek against the plush faux fur and moves again to put the toy against his hole. Calum nods, as eager to see as Luke is to do, every breath halting as Luke eases the head of the toy inside himself. Luke subconsciously spreads his knees apart at the pleasure, looking for more and giving it to himself, sliding it further in slowly until he can't physically take anymore. 

 

"You like it deep, baby?" Calum wonders, leaning closer to the camera now so he can see Luke better. 

 

Luke nods, the white fur tickling his nose and cheek. "Yeah, love it." He breathes, whining as his mind wanders off to a place where the toy is replaced by Calum's dick, the boy's body weight leaning against Luke and his apparent strength pinning Luke down and fucking him hard the way he's always wanted to be—being a prince doesn't exactly allow every luxury and having mysterious boys waltzing into Luke's room all the time would certain raise more questions and concerns than Luke could deal with. 

 

Calum smiles. "Lemme see you fuck yourself." 

 

Luke's entire body is one loud scream of "finally" as he grips the end of the dildo in his fist and starts roughly shoving it in and pulling it out, any chance of slow and gentle flying out the window as he practically manhandles himself. "Oh god....fuck." 

 

Luke squeezes his eyes shut, his free hand inching towards his dick but Calum makes a sound. "No, no baby boy, don't touch yourself until I say. And open those eyes for me."   
Luke wants to scream as his hand falls back to the bed, gripping the blankets as tightly as he can and forcing his pleasure-heavy eyes to open. "Calum, please." He begs quietly, not even sure what he's asking for. 

 

"Hush, gorgeous. Just fuck that perfect little ass harder for me." 

 

Luke moans, the sound filling the room entirely as he lets Calum control what he does, moving his aching wrist faster and letting the toy bump harshly against his sweet spot. "Shit....fuck, oh my god." He whines, gasping loudly as he fights to keep his eyes open and on Calum, watching the grainy video screen try to keep up with the quick movement of Calum's hand around himself. 

 

"God, you're so fucking hot." Calum groans, letting his head hang back in pleasure for a moment before he focuses back on Luke. "I wish I were there." 

 

Luke lets out something between a growl and whine. "Me too, god. Need it properly." 

 

Calum chuckles breathily at that, biting on his lip at the thought of being wanted by the royal family's youngest prince. "Who would've thought that the famed dreamboat prince of Australia was a slut?" He jokes, although his words hold some truth—Luke has been known as a national heartthrob since the day he turned 16. 

 

Luke giggles, batting his eyelashes innocently at Calum even as he jams the toy into himself at a quicker pace. He can feel his body screaming, every inch of him preparing to let go and soon, his toes curling and his thighs burning. "Calum....." Luke whimpers, trying to communicate what he needs without saying it. 

 

"Hang on, baby, almost there." Calum pants, eyes locked on Luke's ass and the toy disappearing inside it. 

 

Luke's legs are fully shaking now with the effort it's costing him to hold on, his movements jerky and his free hand instinctively grabbing for his dick in desperation. He's half waiting for Calum to tell him not to touch himself again but the command never comes and Luke gets the sense that Calum's too lost in his own world to really notice much more than how good he's about to feel. The blonde feels a pang of jealousy pierce through him as Calum grips the edge of the desk where his computer is clearly sitting, his body hunching forward as he comes with a low groan and his dark hair falls over his eyes. Luke fucks himself as hard and fast as he can, the toy driving into him with surprising force and making his vision blur at the edges as he rubs his thumb over the head of his dick and watches Calum recover himself. 

 

"Come for me, slutty boy, let me see it." Calum instructs, setting off an alarm in Luke's body and nearly everything shuts down in response to Calum's request. 

 

His body goes rigid and he bites down on the blanket near his face to stifle the scream that threatens to spill out, coming all over his fur throw and grimacing inwardly at how much of bitch that'll be to get out later. He can't bring himself to care too much as the feeling of euphoria lingers, clouding his mind and making him go limp against the bed as the toy slips out of him and hits the mattress with a thud. Luke pants loudly, swallowing thickly as he watches Calum lazily clean himself up on screen, not bothering to move himself as the pleasure still tingles in his legs and arms. 

 

There's a small moment of awkward silence, neither boy quite knowing what to say or if anything should be said. Luke is the one to break, clearing his throat loudly and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Uhm, that was...." 

 

"Fun?" Calum offers, raising his eyebrow in question as Luke nods. "It was hot." 

 

A giggle bursts from Luke's lips and he nods again. "Yeah, that too." 

 

Another silent minute passes where they both just sort of look at each other before Calum perks up and puts on a mischievous expression. "Maybe we can do it again in real life some time." 

 

Luke perks up at that too, already thinking of ways to make that happen. "I don't think we have a choice at this point. As a prince of Australia, I demand we fuck for real." 

 

Calum laughs loudly, his face scrunching up adorably. "I didn't know you could use your royal status to demand sex." 

 

Luke tilts his head up and makes his sternest serious face, looking far too arrogant with just the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You can in fact, and I did. So, if you don't comply, I'll have you thrown in a dungeon." 

 

"Do you even have a dungeon?" 

 

"Well, no. But I'd have one made specifically to keep you in." Luke decides, fixing his crown again and crossing his arms. 

 

Calum quirks an eyebrow. "So, what exactly does being your prisoner entail?" 

 

Luke merely smirks deviously, hoping his expression conveys everything he's thinking and the look on Calum's face confirms that it does. 

 

"Well, I agree to your terms, your highness." Calum says, smiling at Luke's pleased expression. 

 

There's a slight pause before Luke says, "I'm having a dungeon built anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS omg wow it's been forever huh? I'm back though at least partially, so here's a fic birthed from Sara's mind and written by me to help cure her hangover because she was out until 4am last night partying. I hope this satisfies! <3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> insta: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
